1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the art of replaceable nozzles, and more particularly, to replaceable air blaster nozzles for high temperature environments.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to use blaster nozzles to conduct high pressure air from an air cannon to assist in the pneumatic removal of cloggings and cakings during the transport of particulate matter through hoppers, funnels, silos, enclosed conveyors, rotary kilns, and similar enclosures in cement production processes. The blaster nozzles are oriented either parallel or perpendicular to the interior wall of the enclosure and have proven particularly advantageous in helping to clear cakings and deposits that regularly build up in pipes, heat exchangers, and cyclones so that optimum heat exchange process and efficient transport of clinker and other heated particulate material can be achieved. These blaster nozzles commonly operate in environments having temperatures in excess of 1000° F. and even 2000° F.
Through the course of routine use, the mouthpiece of the blaster nozzle becomes worn or eroded by chemical reactions as a result of the extreme environment in which it operates. Therefore, blaster nozzles need to be periodically replaced. Typically, entry into the inside of the enclosure has been required in order to install the new blaster nozzle. The person performing the maintenance must remove the block material and the old nozzle, weld in a new nozzle and fill the hollow chamber with fireproof cement, resulting in a labor-intensive, high-risk evolution.